In a terminal device (for example, a personal computer) which is connectable to a network for the purpose of using the Internet or the electronic mail, there is generally provided a power saving mode. This power saving mode is a function of reducing power consumption by suspending power supply to a predetermined device unit (display unit, memory, etc.) constituting computer equipment when there is no user operation continued for a certain period. When any operation (for example, operation by use of a mouse, a keyboard, etc.) is performed by the user after the terminal device enters the power saving mode, the power saving mode is cancelled and the terminal device is restored to a normal mode, that is, a mode before shifting to the power saving mode.
Accordingly, when the user wants to access a network such as the Internet using the terminal device which is already shifted to the power saving mode, it is necessary for the user to perform a certain operation for canceling the power saving mode once, and then activate a browser program or the like when any browser program or the like required for accessing the network has not been activated. Furthermore, it is necessary to input a desired URL (Uniform Resource Locator).
In such a way, various operations are required in order to make the terminal device access the desired URL through the network. This produces inconvenience to the user.
In addition, when using a terminal device such as a portable telephone having a folding mechanism by which the terminal device body can be opened and closed, it is necessary to perform an operation(s) for executing predetermined processing, once after performing an open motion from a closed condition. This also produces inconvenience to the user.